Mobile Connection
by ravient
Summary: This story began when Isumi was about to go to China...


Disclaimer: THEY'RE MINE!! NYAHAHAHA!! *kicked by Hikago fans*  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Isumi-san is going to China?!" Waya surprised.  
  
"Yeah! This afternoon at 3 he'll go to China by airplane," said Nase.  
  
"3?! What time is it?!"  
  
"Eto..., 2.33 p.m. What's up?"  
  
"There's no time!!" Suddenly he stood up and ran.  
  
"Oi, Waya?! Where are you going?" asked Motoda.  
  
"He didn't hear you," said Tomiya.  
  
"Why is he in such hurry?" Motoda confused.  
  
"Saa..."  
  
//Baka! Baka! Baka! Why do you go without saying anything to me?! Why, Isumi-san?!!// Waya ran to the taxi stand.  
  
*****  
  
At the airport,  
  
"Isumi, Isumi!"  
  
"Ha...hai?"  
  
"Doshitano? You don't look fine."  
  
"Ah, daijoubu. I'm fine, thanks."  
  
"Minna-san, let's check in!"  
  
//Waya...//  
  
*****  
  
"Hai, here's airport," said the taxi driver.  
  
"Sankyuu," said Waya while giving the money and running off.  
  
"Hoi! The change?"  
  
"KEEP IT!!" shouted Waya leaving the confused taxi driver.  
  
//Isumi-san, where are you?//  
  
"Attention please! Passengers who are boarding flight number 108, going to China, please wait at gate 2. We repeat..."  
  
//Is that Isumi-san's flight?//  
  
Suddenly, he saw Isumi,  
  
"ISUMI-SAN!! HOI!! ISUMI-SAN!!"  
  
"Waya?" Isumi went to Waya.  
  
"Isumi? Where are you going?"  
  
"Wait a minute, please"  
  
"Waya"  
  
"Isumi-san"  
  
"Why...why are you here?"  
  
"BAKA! Why do you go to China without...without telling me first?!" said Waya almost crying.  
  
"Gomen. I didn't tell you because I knew you'll stop me. But I want to learn about Igo at China. I want to be a pro. I'll go there for only a few days, though"  
  
"BAKA! Who...who will stop you?!" Waya holds his tears. "That's ok if you want to be pro like me. Now, call me sempai! Hehehe..." Waya forced a laugh.  
  
"Arigatou, Waya."  
  
"Isumi"  
  
"Hei, they are calling you. Go now!"  
  
"Aa. Good bye, Waya"  
  
"Aa..."  
  
After Isumi got out of his sight, he cried and whispered, 'I love you...' (ravient: XD)  
  
*****  
  
*RING RING*  
  
"Moshi moshi" Waya picked up the phone.  
  
"Waya?" Came a familiar voice of a person whom he missed so much.  
  
"Isumi-san?"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Ano..." they said at the same time.  
  
"You first," said Isumi.  
  
"No. You first," said Waya.  
  
"Hn, how are you?"  
  
"Hn, fine."  
  
Silence...  
  
"H...how about you? Is it fun at China?"  
  
"Maa. Oh yeah, there is a boy who looks like you. His name is Lie Phing."  
  
"Huh? Looks like me? What do you mean?"  
  
"Hahahaha. Really alike. Even your attitudes."  
  
"Ceh..."  
  
Silence...  
  
"Anyway, why are you calling me now? I thought you will be back tomorrow. Let's meet somewhere," said Waya. //Does he miss me? Baka! Of course he doesn't. Who am I to him anyways?//  
  
Silence... (ravient: AGAIN?! *sigh*)  
  
"Isumi-san?" Waya confused.  
  
"Gomen, Waya. I won't go home tomorrow," said Isumi sadly.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Waya shocked.  
  
"Well, I played with a boy named Zhao Shi and lost. So, I'll be here until I play him again. I want to be a pro, Waya. Same as you. Well, not same. You've already a pro now."  
  
"But, Isumi-san..."  
  
"Gomen. I want to study more here."  
  
"Well, that's ok. How long will be there?" Waya holds his tears.  
  
"Hn, until pro's competition, maybe."  
  
"Pro's competition?! That's means about 2 months?" shouted Waya.  
  
"Yeah! Why?"  
  
"Nothing..." //Come on, Waya! Tell your feeling! Don't be chicken!//  
  
"Ne, Isumi-san..."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Take care..." //Baka! Don't be like that! Tell your feeling!//  
  
"Of course."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I...I want to say..." Waya blushed.  
  
"What is it, Waya?"  
  
"I...I...I..." //Come on, Waya!! Just 3 words!//  
  
"I...I love you!!" Waya blushed more.  
  
"Ee?"  
  
"Gomen!" Waya hang up the phone.  
  
//What...what am I doing?! Baka! I...I'm scared! Oh my God! Tasukette!!//  
  
*RING RING*  
  
//A phone? Is that from Isumi-san?//  
  
"Moshi moshi"  
  
"Waya!"  
  
"Isumi-san!" Waya surprised.  
  
"Are you serious about your words?"  
  
"Ee...ng...ano..." Waya's face got redder now.  
  
"Waya! I'm so glad!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I love you, too, Waya! I don't think you love me too, so..." Isumi blushed.  
  
//What did he say? He said he loves me, too? Did I hear it right?//  
  
"Waya?"  
  
"Ha...hai?"  
  
"Don't worry! Just 2 months, not forever. Would you wait for me?"  
  
"O...of course...  
  
"Yokatta. Waya..."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I miss you"  
  
"I...I miss you, too," Waya feels so happy.  
  
"Oi, Isumi!!" Waya heard a boy's voice in the other end.  
  
"Huh? Who's that?" asked Waya.  
  
"Ng, he's my roommate. Wait a sec. What's up, Yang Hai?"  
  
"Let's go downstairs! Lie Phing wants to play you again!" said Yang Hai.  
  
"Hn, ok! I'll be right there. Ne, Waya..." said Isumi.  
  
"That's ok. Go! Don't make your opponent wait for you."  
  
"Ok. Well, see you. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. See you!" Waya hung up the phone happily.  
  
~~~OWARI~~~  
  
A/N : Well, this is my first Hikago fic! I know it's OOC! But thank you for reading and  
please review. Sankyuu~~ m(_ _)m And special thanks to my 3 beta readers!! XD 


End file.
